Cody writes to Twilight
This is how Sci-Twi writes to Ryan goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Sci-Twi: Cody! Did you find that book that I'm looking for? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Thomas got all smitten kitten on you. Sci-Twi: You know Sunset would've heard that if she was here. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. I hope Ryan is here somewhere. What's the outfit for, Twilight? Sci-Twi: Crystal Prep. I go there. Cody Fairbrother: Good to know. Sunset Shimmer: Cody, I could really use your help figuring this out right now. Cody Fairbrother: That's my friend Sunset. She needs my help. We're trying to keep Equestrian Magic out of the Friendship Games. Sci-Twi: Equestrian Magic? Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon! Cody away from Sci-Twi Sci-Twi: them go What is Equestrian Magic? Sunset Shimmer Cody Fairbrother: Figured how to keep magic out of the games yet, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: sighs Nope. her journal and sighs again And still no reply from Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: My three siren friends and I are trying to figure out how to keep magic out of the games, Sunset. The portal's closed, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy got their magic drained. Cody Fairbrother: I know what to do. Sunset, can I borrow your journal? Ryan F-Freeman: Here's my pen. gives Cody her journal and Ryan lends Cody his pen Cody Fairbrother: voiceover Dear, Princess Twilight, Haven't heard back from you yet. But we could really use your advice right now. We've been tasked with keeping the magic here under control but Ryan's friends including Crash's and Sunset's have been doing so many things for the human you and the human version of my brother and we think their magic might be changing. But now, the human you has drained it from them using a device-like amulet on her neck. I hope I can handle the last event without the human you turning into a demon obsessed with understanding magic. And Ryan turning into the same. From, student of Princess Celestia and friend of Sunset Shimmer, Cody Fairbrother. lends Sunset's journal to her Ryan F-Freeman: Well done, bro. At least I got my pendant. nods and looks at the blue gem on Ryan's pendant Thomas: Ryan? How did you get this pendant? It's cool. Ryan F-Freeman: I made it myself. With the help of Evil me. smiles and reach for Ryan's pendant Ryan F-Freeman: his wrist I wouldn't do that if I were you. Thomas: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Thomas. This pendant means a lot to me. I'd just hate for anything to happen to it. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. What Dazzling name does Sonata give you? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryanagio Dazzle. Thomas: Ryanagio Dazzle? Who's he? Ryan F-Freeman; A nickname Sonata gave me. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. Sonata is a friend to you. You have been known to sing from time to time. nods Thomas: Cody? Ryan sings all the time. looks at Thomas Thomas: I think you like your brother as a Dazzling. hugs Ryan Thomas: Anyway, got to go. Ryan F-Freeman: You go ahead. Sunset and I got to find my three siren friends. nods and leaves Sunset Shimmer: Ryan? How did you became the second leader of the Dazzlings? puts his hand on Sunset's head Sunset Shimmer: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes